Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Romeo, also known as the Admin, is the main antagonist in Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is possibly the most evilest and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across. He is voiced by Jean-Benoit Blanc. History Background Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred were all possessing the power of the Admins. However, Romeo turned on his friends Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle that killed Fred and Xara being imprisoned. Romeo ultimatley grabbed all the power from himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Romeo took on the title of "the Admin", the alleged creator of the world. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayham. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of the Admin's challenges, the Admin left this world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack, found the Admin's prismarine gauntlet. Although Jack did not believe the legends of the Admin, he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, travelled down to the Admin's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that even after this, Jack still did not believe that the Admin existed. Season 2 ''Hero in Residence'' While chasing Lluna the treasure-sniffing llama in a cave, Jesse and Petra stumble across a room. In the middle of the room, up top a pyramid made of sand and red sand lay a prismarine gauntlet. The Admin whispered Jesse's name, which only Jesse heard. Jesse approaches the gauntlet before it rises up and places itself onto his/her right hand, much to his/her shock. Jesse and Petra attempt to remove the gauntlet, to no avail. The ground shakes, before the sand pyramid starts falling downwards, leaving behind a hole in the ground. Emitting from hole is a green light, accompanied with green fog. Jesse dubs the hole "Heckmouth." After hearing another tremor, Jesse, Petra and Lluna leave the cavern. Outside the cavern, Jesse, per Petra's suggestion, leaves behind a warning sign. (The sign may say "KEEP OFF THE GRASS", "TOP SECRET: GO AWAY.", "NOTHING TO SEE HERE." or "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", the last of which is arguably the most effective warning.) After Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm get inside the Sea Temple, they get attention by some Elder Guardians which tried to attack them. Jesse then spots some obsidian cages on the ceiling before he attacks the Elder Guardians. Then, Jesse then has to take one of the dead Elder Guardian's stuff, and with it, Jesse has the option to create block to solve a puzzle door. After Jesse solves it, the door opens, and then all obsidian cages open, and "Vos" can be seen falling from one of the cages. The Admin chose this time to disguise himself as Vos, while making himself appear as if he had been trapped in the temple for a very long time, claiming to have survived on porkchops. Jack is overjoyed to be reunited with his long-lost friend. "Vos" then shows curiosity as to whether or not Jesse and Petra are good, before showing a desire to leave the Sea Temple immediately. Jesse refuses, as they need the Structure Block inside the temple, much to the Admin (disguised as Vos)'s dismay. Then, Jesse and the gang (along with "Vos") walk through the temple into a hallway with some tall Prismarine Foes, hostile statues that come alive. The statues wake up and start chasing Jesse's Gang before being blocked off by a door. Jesse then finds the structure block, and "Vos" and the others show surprise. The statues then manage to break into the room, and a fierce battle ensures. "Vos" then acts scared, begging Jesse to use the structure block to fend off their attackers. Then, a giant Prismarine Foe that the Admin is controlling punches a hole in a wall, and greets Jesse. After Jesse manages to destroy one smaller Prismarine Foe, the giant Prismarine Foe starts attacking Jesse. He/she then has to choose between helping Petra retrieve her beloved sword without getting killed, or save Jack, Nurm, and "Vos" from a hoard of smaller Prismarine Foes. If Jesse helps Petra, "Vos" will feign concern for Jack after a statue blinds one of Jack's eyes. Then, the Gang (along with "Vos") escape the Sea Temple. The gang visits the "Heckmouth" where Jesse first found the gauntlet. Petra is seen giving "Vos" an iron sword, presumably so he can help fend of the charged creepers while Jesse used the Structure Block to close the "Heckmouth". Jesse succeeds in doing so, before the gang returns to Beacontown, then "Vos" goes with Jack, Nurm, and Petra (determinant) to set up a new adventure together. As the townsfolk celebrate Jesse's "victory", another giant Prismarine Foe (or possibly the same one) controlled by the Admin stomps into town. As the townsfolk scream and run, the giant statue calmly says "Jesse... Did you really think you could run away from the Admin? You've really got my attention now." ''Giant Consequences'' The Prismarine Foe states to the cowering citizens of Beacontown that he wishes to speak with Jesse, the "Gauntlet Bearer". After Jesse kills off the Prismarine Colossus, Jack, "Vos", Petra, Stampy Cat, and many other citizens of Beacontown are fighting off hostile mobs. Jesse is able to change the time back to day, and the hostile mobs are killed. Then, later on, Jack and "Vos" are talking about their adventures, most specifically the one they went to Twisting Death Cavern. Jesse arrives and asks where Petra is, since she was looking for him/her. "Vos" comments about the amazing fight that Jesse had with the Admin (it was actually a Prismarine Colossus; "Vos" was just hiding the fact that he is the Admin). He then feigns concern about Jack changing from a legendary adventurer to just a tour guide. "Vos" then suggests that Jack goes back to talking about Twisting Death Cavern. Then, Petra shows up while talking to Nurm, who tells Jesse that she's leaving with Jack and "Vos" (who is really the Admin). While Jesse is talking to Petra, they, Nurm, Jack, and "Vos" see a snowflake. Pretty soon, more snowflakes fall out of the sky. One snowflake falls into Jesse's gauntlet, and he says, "The Admin", and the Admin (really the Admin's Snowman) shows up. The Admin's Snowman lies about himself being the Admin, and talks about how he just couldn't stay away from Jesse's battle with the Prismarine Colossus. He reveals that the Prismarine Colossus was "just a construct", and "Vos", Petra, and Jack watch as Jesse walks closer to "the Admin" (the Snowman). The Snowman reveals that he has a new challenge for Jesse, and changes the time of day into night. He also says that Beacontown will be trapped in an eternal dark winter at night until the group recaptures the clock. Jack asks where the clock is, and "the Admin" reveals that it is at the top of the "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". The Snowman tells the group to follow the path, and that they can't be lost. Jesse angrily asks the Snowman why he's doing this, and the latter starts to throw a tantrum. The Snowman then summons strays to attack the group, thus making it an even more dangerous challenge for Jesse. Then, Jesse, Petra, Jack, and "Vos" watch as the Snowman disappears in seconds. As the hostile mobs are about to attack Beacontown, "Vos" tells everyone to hide (Nurm is ringing with him), but he does not fight with Jesse, Petra, or Jack, who kill some hostile mobs. After those hostile mobs are killed, Jesse figures that more will be coming to Beacontown. Then, Lukas, Radar, Nurm, and "Vos" can be seen running toward the group. Lukas reveals that the clock just vanished. Radar tells everyone that he's coming too, and promises to help. Jesse accepts this, and he/she, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos" follow the path to the icy palace. As they are walking toward the palace, Jack gets suspicious about the Admin keeping his word about the clock; Petra starts to agree with him. As Jesse and Petra start a conversation after the latter talked with Jack, "Vos" and Radar walk forward. Soon, the group sees Lluna, and "Vos" asks where she came from. Stella (Lluna's owner and the leader of Champion City), who is not too far from Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos", angrily tells everyone to get away from Lluna. Jesse introduces her to Lukas, Jack, "Vos", and Radar, and asks her what she's doing here. Stella reveals that her city is covered in snow; therefore, she investigated, and found Jesse and the group. Petra tells Stella that she and the group is chasing the bad guy who covered both Beacontown and Champion City with snow. Then, Stella says that she will be sticking around with the group to keep an eye on them. As the group travels to the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, Jesse is the one who spots it first. Lukas is the one who finds the clock. As the group walks toward the icy palace, Jesse says that "the Admin" mentioned challenges, and figures that there will be obstacles in his way. Stella gets excited, and asks if the Admin built the entire palace instantly. She then says that power is how the world is run, and "Vos" can be seen in the background, listening to the conversation. Stella recognizes Radar as the person who quit being on her inventory management team, and Radar reveals that he used to work in Champion City. She then tells Jesse that she doesn't think Radar knows how to use a sword, but Lluna runs off, and Stella catches her. As the group walks closer, Jesse pulls a lever, which creates a firework display, and he/she asks what's going on, and the Admin's Snowman, which the group believes to be the Admin himself. The latter tells everyone to gather around, and don't be shy, and is surprised to see how many people there are now. Stella introduces herself to "the Admin", and reveals that she's the founder of Champion City. Then, the Snowman says he can see the group having greatness, and says it's very "cute". At the end of the episode, the Admin reveals to Jesse's Gang that he has been masquerading as Vos and that the real Vos is dead as Jack believed, much to Jack's horror. Stella offers to join the Admin, which he seemingly shows interest towards. He then berated Jesse for cheating in his challenge, saying that he made said challenge just for him/her. The Admin then lifts Jesse, Petra and Jack into the air and deems Jesse "not worthy", removing his/her gauntlet and placing a red gauntlet on the hand of either Petra or Jack, depending on who destroyed the Clock and "won the game", cursing said victim to be his "new champion". The Admin then sends Jesse and Jack/Petra (whoever wasn't deemed worthy) to a place where "they will never see the light of day ever again", which is a dangerous prison where he sends those who he has "special plans for". ''Jailhouse Block'' The Admin is mentioned several times in the Sunshine Institute by several prisoners, guards, and the Warden. The Admin appears when the Warden fails to keep Jesse and the gang in line. He gets so mad that he fires the Warden and then forces Jesse to fight Jack/Petra. After a failed attempt to kill him, Jesse and the gang are being sent by the Admin to a level below, to "Prisoner X", who is really Xara. Xara tells them about that the Admins real name is Romeo and that she used to be an "Admin" herself, together with Fred and Romeo, there were totally three Admins. Xara takes the gang to a special tower in the middle of "the Burrow" and says that the key to defeating Romeo lies beneth the bedrock. Personality Romeo is currently known to be intellegent, arrogant, rude, xenophobic, sadistic, manipulative, selfish, and cruel. He speaks in an informal and sometimes sassy manner, showing enthusiasm and pride in the challenges he sets up for heroes. Going along with this, he also shows flamboyance and showmanship, changing the time of day to night in order to add some drama to his fight with Jesse at the start of Epiosde 2, as well as adding fireworks to his "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". Romeo is also highly disrespectful of and crass towards the deaths and tragedies of others, as seen when he sadistically used a giant prismarine statue to destroy the memorial of Reuben, Jesse's beloved late pet pig. Much like Hadrian and Mevia from Season 1, Romeo's only known motives for his evil deeds are for his own enjoyment. Similarly, he has no regard for the lives of others and even has fun toying around with said lives. Like Hadrian, the Admin criticizes Jesse over his/her friendships, believing said friendships to hold him/her back. This trait is more prominent in the Admin, however. As Vos, he seemingly cared deeply for his "friends", as seen when he gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by the Admin (determinant). "Vos" is also a coward; this is shown when he runs away from battles, most of the time. When Romeo reveals that he was masquerading as Vos, he expresses his frustration with Jesse, ranting that he had made his challenge just for him/her, and he/she cheated. He does show interest in Stella, respecting her attitude and willingnesss to work with him. If Jesse calls him a loser, he shows immence anger. Regardless, he states that he's tired of Jesse making him feel bad, and that he will feel good when he sends Jesse and Jack/Petra to a place where "they'll never see the light of day ever again", before banishing them. Much of the Admin's personality remains unknown, which will likely be revealed in future episodes. Episode 3's in-game description implies that the Admin will attempt to recruit Jesse's friends. Due to this, he could be a Corrupting Influence. Personality He is an enigmatic, evil being that presumably created the world. When he heard that Jesse; a new hero has risen, he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. The Admin also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was Jack's old friend. Powers and Abilities The Admin possibly possesses god-like powers, apparently enough to build or destroy anything in a short amount of time. However, he is shown to be able to shape-shift into different people and other creatures, and can also control giant statues in his Sea Temple, and a snowman as well. He himself implies in his dialogue that he can construct bodies for himself to inhabit. He also possesses the ability to levitate himself and other people. The Admin seems to be a skilled actor. This is evidenced by his portrayal of "Vos", when he feigns fear and concern, even outright deeming himself (the Admin) insane, and angrily complaining that the Admin just can't stop putting him in cages. He is also apparently able to bring inanimate objects to life, such as the Prismarine Foes and the Snowman. Quotes Gallery Vosmcsm.png|Romeo disguised as Vos. VosandJack.png|The fake Vos (Romeo) with Jack. Vos foreshadowing.jpg|The fake Vos (left) with Nurm, Jack, and some Prismarine Foes. (This could also be a foreshadowing to the fact that "Vos" is not what he seems, shown by his strange, spineless shape.) S2Ep1.png|"Vos" (top right) swimming with Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm (without one of Jack's enchanted helmets) out of the Sea Temple. (This is yet another foreshadowing that "Vos" is not what he seems.) The Gang in Beacontown.png|The fake Vos (Romeo), Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm in Beacontown. Admin revealing himself.png|The fake Vos revealing himself to be "the Admin". StellaandAdmin.png|Stella (determinantly) explaining how she appreciates Jesse saving her, but appreciates "the Admin" more, with the latter watching her with an evil stare. -).jpg|Stella determinantly winks at Jesse if he/she thawed her from the ice. (Romeo is on the far left.) TrueAdmin.png|Romeo in Giant Consequences. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo with Jesse and Jack (top right). The Admin Ep3.png|Romeo in Jailhouse Block. AdminandJesse.PNG|Romeo looking at Jesse (far right) in Jailhouse Block. Trivia *Romeo is the third antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, to have an antagonistic role in more than one episode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Ivor. *It's thought that Romeo disguised himself as a snowman. However, this is not true, as they are actually two separate beings, since in the first scene the Snowman appears, he is talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and the fake Vos (Romeo). Also, if Jesse chooses to go with Lukas, then the fake Vos (who is Romeo) and the Snowman can both be seen in the same scene. Due to this, it's very likely that Romeo has used the Snowman to push his evil plans further, just like he did with the giant statue in the previous episode. **This makes it possible that the Admin can bring other inanimate objects to life as well, and that both the statue and the Snowman were his servants. **Despite this, however, many people still believe that the Admin, the prismarine colossus, and the snowman are the same character. *Due to the Admin's voice sounding like a robot, he might actually be an evil robot. If this is true, it could mean that the Admin has been lying about creating the world. There is currently no proof of this; however, it could be revealed in future episodes. **However, if the Admin did create the world, there could be more Admins out there, as there is more than one world in Minecraft: Story Mode. It's also possible that the Admin has created all of the worlds in the same game. *Although Romeo has committed several evil acts (and even crossed the Moral Event Horizon), it's debatable whether or not he qualifies as Pure Evil (like Hadrian is), similarly to another villain from Minecraft: Story Mode, Mevia. If the Admin is, in fact, a Pure Evil villain, this reveal could be added in the next few episodes of Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. **However, Romeo, while disguised as Vos, told the residents of Beacontown to hide when the hostile mobs came, but he could've been Charismatic towards them (like he clearly was towards Jesse, Jack, Petra, and the rest of the group), as he might not have truly cared about them at all. **Also, Romeo determinantly said at one point that he "had to waste so much time looking like that crusty old adventurer", possibly hinting that he might be feeling Remorseful for disguising himself as Vos (villains that are Remorseful cannot be Pure Evil). However, this has never been confirmed, as he may have thought that the Vos disguise wasn't manipulative enough. **Therefore, whether or not Romeo qualifies as Pure Evil is still up for debate. *It is unclear why Romeo chose to disguise himself as Vos, and not Sammy. *Vos is not Romeo's true identity, as the real Vos, who was one of Jack's best friends, died in the Sea Temple. Romeo also confirms this when he states that the real Vos would never have survived in the Sea Temple for so long. He also complains that he had to waste so much time looking like "that crusty old adventurer", who was Vos. *Despite Vos not being Romeo's true identity, they both share the same voice actor: J.B Blanc. *Interestingly, at the end of Episode 2, even after Romeo reveals that he had been masquerading as Vos, his newly revealed appearance still bore similar facial and hair features to the real Vos. His voice also sounded similar to Vos's. It turns out in Jailhouse Block that Romeo stole great power, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. *Romeo has some similarities to the following villains. **Lord Business from The LEGO Movie. ***Both of their signature colors are red. ***Both are hateful tyrants that want things to go their way. ***Both had special plans for the protagonists. ***Both are the main antagonists in their stories. ***Both have someone to work with/for them. (Stella works with Romeo, Bad Cop works for Lord Business.) ****However, while Lord Business was Redeemed because of Emmet, Romeo has not been redeemed yet, as the latter remains hateful. However, he could be redeemed in the future because of Jesse. **Malefor from The Legend of Spyro trilogy. ***Both were sadistic god wannabes. ***Both were the main antagonists of their stories. ***Both originated from video games. ***Both enjoy hurting others for fun. ***Both attempted to get the main protagonists to join them. ***Both used evil creatures to achieve their goals. (Romeo used Prismarine Foes, Malefor used Apes.) ***Both were very powerful beings. ***Both are alleged to be something. (Romeo is alleged to be the Creator of the world, Malefor is alleged to be the first of the Purple Dragons.) ***Both created their evil lairs. (Romeo created the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, Malefor created the Mountain of Malefor, aka the Well of Souls.) ****However, while Romeo has not been confirmed to be Pure Evil, Malefor was. Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omnipotents Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Summoners Category:Nameless Category:Wrathful